Conventional floorstanding centrifuges usually have an undivided basic structure in which the device components are installed in a pre-fabricated cabinet. The installation of these components in the frequently multi-storied cabinet is often difficult and wearisome due to the relatively closed design of the cabinet. Not only during the assembly itself, but also when it is necessary to repair or replace defective components, does the closed cabinet-like housing construction prove to be a drawback due to the poor accessibility of the components disposed therein. Moreover, these circumstances are not conducive to achieving compact designs. Alternative constructions are also known, in which the floorstanding centrifuge comprises an inner, load-bearing skeletal chassis, which then necessitates encasement by the outer parts of the housing. However, this construction suffers from the drawback that it considerably increases the number of housing components and structural elements to be mounted. This not only raises the cost but also increases the assembly time. In addition, it is necessary to increase the accuracy with which the individual complex constituents are assembled.
There is thus a need for a floorstanding centrifuge, the assembly of which is less complex and less expensive than in the prior art. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such a floorstanding centrifuge.